Can We Be More Than Friends?
by icestarlight
Summary: Kimi has been sent to find information about the Akatsuki before they can get their hands on Naruto, but something goes wrong. Can Shikamaru save Kimi and tell her how he feels before it's to late? Shika
1. Hospital Visit

**_Note: Kimi & Isamu are my characters , the others are not._**

**_Here's some background info. _**

Name: Kimi Ito * Kimi means "honorable, noble"

Birthday: June 12th

Age: 17

Hobbies: Reading, drawing, and sometimes helps out around the village

Rank: Chunin

Summons: Black Panther Name: Unknown

Jutsu: Ice Dragon Lighting

Elements: Ice, Lighting

Friends: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Termari, and Gaara

Personality: Kind, Caring, Loyal, Trustworthy, always looking out for her friends, but mess with her friends their in trouble

**_Teammates:_**

Name: Isamu Nakamura * Isamu means "courage"

Birthday: September 24

Age: 18

Hobbies: Draws besides that a mystery

Rank: Jonin

Summons: Silver Wolf Name: Unknown

Jutsu: Earth quake Water Dragon

Elements: Earth, Water

Friends: Shino, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru

Personality: Quite, Caring of others, usually the mediator in fights, will always protect his friends, Trustworthy

Name: Ryuu Suzuki * Ryuu means "dragon spirit"

Birthday: March 15

Age: 19

Hobbies: unknown

Rank: Jonin

Summons: White Dragon Name: Unknown

Jutsu: unknown

Elements: Fire, Air

Friends: Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kankuro

Personality: Strong, Loyal, Caring and will literally hurt anybody if they hurt anyone that he cares for.

* * *

**_ Hospital Visit_**

**_Kimi's P.O.V_**

_"Hinata, just ask him out."_ I Said.

Hinata and I were walking towards the hospital because Isamu was on a mission and was attacked by S rank ninja who was causing trouble in the near by village. Isamu finished off the ninja but in end had broken 3 of his ribs, and his left arm. He was going to be in the hospital for a month or so to recover.

_"I..I..I don't know."_ Hinata replied hesitantly.

_"I think you guys would make a cute couple."_ I replied while smelling the flowers I got for Isamu.

_"You think so?"_ she questioned.

_"Of course I do, I'm your friend. I wouldn't lie to you."_ I replied.

Hinata stopped and looked up at the sky and then looked at me.

She sighed.

_"I better get going, I promised my father that I would be home soon." _

I nodded my head at her.

_"Hinata how about in couple days we should hang out and talk some more."_ I replied.

_"Ok."_ She replied with a gentle smile. _"Good bye Kimi."_

_"See you in a couple days."_ I replied

I watched Hinata walked away and around the corner. I headed through the hospital doors and straight towards the front desk.

_"**Kimi!!"**_

I spun around to see who called me.

_"Hi, Ino."_

_"Let me guess, your wondering what room Isamu is in?"_

I nodded my head yes.

_"He's in room 204, up on the 2nd floor and 5 doors on your right."__  
_

_"Thanks."__  
_

_"No problem, but this time he really is hurt quit badly."__  
_

_"We'll that's no surprise."_

Ino laughed._ "Yeah"_

_"Bye Ino."_

I started to walk away.

_"Oh Kimi, I forgot to ask you something."_

I turned around.

_"So what did you want to ask me?"__  
_

_"You know what, I'll just call you tonight and ask. Ok?"_

_"Oh, sure."_ I raised my left eyebrow up.

_What does she want to know, I'm afraid to find out._ I thought.

I shook my head from my thought and begin to start walking again. A few mins later I reached Isamu door.

_**Knock, Knock**_

_"Hey, Isamu."_

When I walked into the room, I saw Isamu lying on his back and he had bandages wrapped around his chest and left arm. He looked so pale this time around.

_"How are feeling?"_ I asked as I set the bouquet of flowers in a vase that was on a nightstand beside his left hand side.

_"I'm a little bit stiff but I'll survive." _He replied with a smile.

But then after that remark his smiled vanished, his eyes were full of sadness and his smile went into a frown.

_"Kimi, why does Lady Tsunade want to see you?" _He asked with a concern look on his face.

_"I…I..don't know."_ I walked towards the window and looked out.

_"It's probably a B rank mission, that's all."_ I tried to reassure him.

I could tell he was concerned, I knew he thought of me as a sister to him.

_"Or maybe it's about becoming a Jouin."_ He replied.

_"Maybe." _I turned my head back towards him. _"But whatever it's about I promise that I'll be safe."__  
_

_"Just be careful."__  
_

_What does he think I'm some little girl still?_ I thought. Anger rose up in me.

**"_I'm not some little girl anymore, I can handle myself."_** I shouted at him.

_"I know it's just….I don't want to see you get hurt."_

I sighed, because I know this conversation would go no where. I turned my head back towards the window and saw the sunset. It was time for me to go to see Lady Tsunade now.

I started walking towards the door.

_"Kimi."_

I stopped.

_"Please be careful."_

_"Thanks."_ I whispered and started to walk again.

I took a stepped outside the hospital doors. It started too pour.

_Now I wonder why Lady Tsunade to see me about?_ I thought as I began to walk to the Hokage office in the pouring rain.

* * *

Note: Kimi has long black hair, blue eyes, she wears dark colour sweaters and a black skirt that goes to her knees.

Isamu has brown/greyish hair, brown eyes, he wears baggy t-shirt and jeans.

Ryuu has brown hair, green eyes, he wears comfortable t-shirt and jeans.(He will come later on as the story progress on)

*Also if you have gome on quizilla you have may have read this already b/c I'm Sayoxxx. If you haven't then I hope you enjoy it.*


	2. So What's The New Assigment?

_**So What's The Assignment?**_

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

The rain poured as I walked to the Hokage office. By the time I got to her office. I was soaked from my head to my feet.

_"**Kimi!"**_  
I looked around to see who was calling me.

_"Hey, Shizune."_

_"Here let me go and get you some dry clothes to change in."_

About 5 mins later Shizune came back with some dry cloths and led me to the nearest washroom to change. About 10 mins later I came out of the washroom and I handed my wet clothes to Shizune to let her dry them, hopefully.

_"Kimi you can go see Lady Tsunade now." _Said Shizune.

I nodded my headed and head upstairs to her office.

_**Knock, Knock**_

_"Come in."_ yelled Lady Tsunade from her desk.

I walked in.

_"You, summoned me."_

Lady Tsunade stopped writing something. The pen hit the desk, she looked up at me a concerned/serious look on her face. She rested her elbows on her desk and folded her hands together.

_"I just got word that there is some information about the Akatsuki in the Hidden Land of Lightning village."__  
_

_"The Akatsuki?"__  
_

_"Yes, that's why I'm sending you on a top A rank mission. I want you to go undercover and find as much possible information about them."__  
_

_"But, why me?"__  
_

_"Because you are the only one, who won't give your cover away."_

Lady Tsunade sighed. _"Most of them would, well maybe accept some but also you have more experience too."__  
_

_"So since it's A rank mission. I take you want me to change my appearance as well?"_

_"Right if it was a B rank. I wouldn't care. But this time around we don't want to any chances."_

She closed her eyes and she leaned back into her chair.

_"We want to find out as much as possible."__  
_

_"Yes, when do you want me to leave?"__  
_

_"In a couple of days. I want you well rested up before you leave."_

I nodded my head.

_"You may go, but before you leave. I will give you more information, so you will be prepared."_

She opened her eyes with full of concerned.

_"Be careful."_

_"I will."_

I started too walked out the room. I ran into Shizune. I grabbed my clothes. They were still damped. As I was about to head outside, Lady Tsunade came around the corner.

_"I forgot to mention that you can not inform anybody about your mission to anyone."__  
_

_"Right."_ I replied.

With that I headed home. The rain had stopped by now, which I was thankful for.

_Well, Isamu is not going to like this._ I thought.

I finally reached home. I headed upstairs to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and sighed. It was late by now, so I decided to talk a nice warm bath to relax myself. I founded out that Lady Tsunade had informed my parents about my mission though. My dad was so proud of me for being the first female ninja in the family and for being so high in the ranks as well. My mom on the other hand is well concerned. I started to run hot water for bath. As the water ran, I went to my room and grabbed my book that I started. I turned off the water, took of my clothes and slipped into the water to relax.  
_I got a feeling the next few days are going to be long, _I thought.

I opened my book and began to read. About half an hour later I got out and put on my purple silk nightgown. I went to my room and all of sudden the phone rang.

_"**Kimi, it's for you. It's Ino!"**_ My mom yelled from downstairs.

I picked up the phone in my room.

_"Hi, Ino. What's up?"__  
_

_"Hey, Kimi. Remember earlier I told you I was going to call you later tonight."_

My eyes shot open and my mouth dropped. I stumbled backwards onto my bed. I totally forgot about earlier. I was so wrapped up in about the mission.

_"Ok then, what did you want to ask me then?"I asked.__  
_

_"I wanted to know if you would help me go shopping for a new outfit."_ She replied.

_She wanted me to help her go shopping, _I thought.

I slapped myself on the forehead.

_"Sure, Ino."_ I replied shaking my head sadly.

_"Thanks you're the best. Meet you at 10 a.m in the field between my house and Shikamaru's house."_ She hung up the phone.

_"Of course, Ino would want to shopping."_ I said thinking out loud.

_That's it's I'm going to bed, I can't take this day anymore._ I thought.

I crawled into my covers and pulled them over my head and went to sleep. Hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

Note: Kimi is my character, the rest are not.


	3. Girl's Day Out

_**Girl's Day Out**_

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

_**"Where on earth is that girl?"**_ I asked out loud.

It was 10 mins after 10 when we were suppose to meet. Usually Ino is on time when it came to shopping.

I sighed

Then suddenly I heard a noise. It was coming from the field somewhere. I scanned the area, it seemed it became louder by a tree in the field. Since I had nothing else better to do then wait for Ino, I headed towards the tree. I crept behind the tree and looked around and there I saw what was making the noise. I put my hand over my mouth to try to make me stop laughing. But it was so hard not to laugh out loud though. It was Shikamaru asleep in the field and he was snoring. Unexpectedly I let a giggle slipped. Shikamaru opened his eyes.

_"Sorry Shikamaru, I didn't mean to wake you up."_ I said still trying not to laugh.

_"Its fine,"_ he mumbled, _"I need to get up anyways soon. My dad wants me to train with him."_

He got himself into a sitting position now. He patted a spot next to him. Si I went over, and sat down.

_"So Kimi, I heard you got a new mission."_ He said looking up at the clouds.

"_Yeah, a village needs help, so I been sent there to help them out."_ I lied.

_I wish I could tell him the truth but I can't, it's a dangerous mission,_ I thought.

_"You're such a liar, Kimi."_

_**What,**__ how did he know I was lying,_ I thought. I started to panic now.

_"I take it must be a real important mission, if you have to lie about it."_ He replied still looking at the sky.

_"How….did…you know?"_ I could feel my face getting warm now.

_"Kimi, I known you since we were young, I can tell when you are lying."_ He finally said looking at me now. _"Don't worry, if it's that important, I'm not going to ask anymore questions."_

I sighed in relief.

_"But I'm curious why you are in the field though?"_ He raised his eyebrow.

_"Oh, yeah, well I was waiting for Ino, because she wanted me to go shopping for a new outfit for her."_ I replied.

_"How trouble some."_ He replied laying on his back now.

I just shook my head at his response. Out of the blue I could hear my name being called in the distance, I looked over my shoulder. It was Ino.

_**"Kimi!!"**_

_"What took you so long?"_ I asked getting up.

_"Well I was making plans with Sakura."_

_"You were making plans? For what?"_

_"Yup, Sakura and I are holding a dance tomorrow night and that's why I need your help for me to find a new outfit." _She replied joyfully. _"Oh, ya your invited too."_

_Oh, great,_ I thought sarcastically.

Shikamaru laughed. _"Have fun Kimi."_

He grinned at me. He knew that I didn't really care about parties or dances.

_"Oh by the way Shikamaru you're invited too."_ Ino replied mockingly at him.

It was my turn to laugh at him.

_"How trouble some."_ He said getting up off the ground now.

_"You better be there too."_ Ino add.

Ino then turned to look at me.

"_Ok Kimi, let's go shopping."_ She said excited.

She grabbed my wrist and started to run while pulling me along with her, I looked behind me as I was being pulled by Ino. I saw Shikamaru trying to hold in his laughter and walking back to his house. I turned my head back to Ino.

_What did I get myself into,_ I thought.

* * *

Note: Kimi is my character, Ino and Shikamaru are not.


	4. Let's Party

_**Let's Party**_

_**Kimi's P.V.O**_

_**Evening**_

I pulled out my new dress that I got when I was shopping with Ino yesterday. It was black and it covered my feet. It also had two straps going over my left shoulder and it had sparkles going down the front of it. I putted it on and twirled around in it. I looked at myself in my full length mirror and I could see the sparkles shine in the light. I made my way to my bathroom and did up my hair. When I was done, I headed downstairs and looked at the clock. It was almost time for the party to start. I then headed out the door and made my way to Ino's.

_Knock, Knock_

"_Kimi, I'm so glad you could make it."_ Ino said walking me into her house.

"_Yeah, couldn't miss it."_ I tried to be enthusiastic.

_Ok, somebody save me now,_ I though.

I looked around to see if there was anyone I could hangout with until this party ended.

_No don't know that person or that person. No, no, no,_ I thought. _There has to be somebody._

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone I knew. I headed towards the couch and sat down.

"_Hey, Shikamaru." _

"_Hey, Kimi. What's up?"_

"_Just got here. How about you?"_

"_I got here like 20 mins ago. It's been a drag."_

I laughed.

That's one thing about Shikamaru he always complains about everything and that would never change.

"_So is anybody else here?"_

"_Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Sakura."_

"_Ahhh."_

I looked around and saw that was huge crowd and everyone was having a good time. They were all chatting and dancing.

"_**Kimi!!" **_

I looked behind me to see who was calling me.

"_Hey, Sakura."_

"_How do you like the party?"_ She asked so joyful.

"_It interesting." _

"_Hey, Kimi do you want to dance?"_ Asked a new voice to the converstion.

"_I'm not sure, if I want to dance with you."_ I replied teasing back.

"_Oh, come on, you know you want to dance. Especially with me."_ The guy flirts back.

"_Oh, I don't know Kiba."_ I said shaking my head.

But knowing Kiba he didn't take no as an answer. He took my hand and pulled me off the couch and straight towards the dance floor. I sighed but I dance with Kiba anyways. Man that boy has move on the dance floor. I finally made my way back to couch to rest. I think I dance for an hour with him and he was still dancing.

_I wonder where he gets that energy from?_ I thought.

"_Tried?"_ Asked a voice.

"_Yes, very."_

"_Well, that's Kiba for you."_

I nodded my head in agreement.

"_Shikamaru, have you sat here for the whole time?"_

"_Yup."_ He replied looking at me.

I didn't know what is was but something was different about him tonight. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Anyways Shikamaru and I talked for a half hour until No Air begun to play.

"_Hey, Kimi do you want to dance?"_ He asked while he scratched the back of his head.

The question took me by surprise.

_Shikamaru never wants to dance,_ I thought. _But it couldn't hurt._

"_Sure."_ I replied.

He then took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He pulled me close to him and we both swayed from side to side as the music played. I could feel my skin get warm suddenly. I didn't understand what was happening to my body. It was like it taking over me. But dancing with him right now felt so nice and I didn't want to end. But sadly everything must come to an end. We both headed back to the couch.

"_Well that was fun."_ Shikamaru said.

"_I still can't be you just dance."_ I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"_Well, I need something to do. I was getting bored just sitting here."_

I just shrugged my shoulders at him. Then the clock caught my eye. It was time for me to leave now.

"_Goodbye Shikamaru, I have to leave now."_ I said getting up and trying to eye Ino in the crowd. I know if I didn't say good bye she would have my head the next time we meet up.

"_Right your mission tomorrow."_ Shikamaru said.

I nodded my head.

"_Well good luck."_ He replied.

"_Thanks. Take care Shikamaru."_ I said as I headed off and found Ino.

About 20 mins later I got home. I then gathered everything I need for my mission tomorrow. I went to my bed and crawled in it.

_I hope this mission is a success._ I thought before I crashed and fell to sleep.

* * *

Note: Kimi is my character, not Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and Sakura.


	5. Mission Time

_**Mission Time**_

_**Kimi's P.V.O**_

_Beep, Beep_

My alarm went off 2 hours than normal. I dragged myself out bed and headed towards the bathroom. I found my blackish blue colour hair dye and my bluish purple coloured contacts, which I bought cleverly while I was with Ino the other day. After a couple hours later my hair was done and I put my contacts in. I headed back to my room and went to my closet. I looked around to figure out what you would wear for an under cover mission. I finally decided to wear my black lather tank top and my black jeans shorts with my red belt. I also found my black cut sleeves. I headed towards my full length mirror. I spun around and looked at my back now.

_Good, no one will every suspect that this is me._ I thought. _I mean come on, I don't normally dress like this in public. I'm more of modest girl, that's just how I was raised but this time around I have dress and act different. I'm not sweet, friendly girl this time, I have to be tough for this mission._

I grabbed my bag, headed downstairs towards the kitchen and had some cereal. After that I ran into my mom and dad. I told them that I loved them and that I would be back as soon as possible. I then ran out the door and headed towards the gates to meet Lady Tsunade. About 10 mins later I finally reached the gates.

"_Ahhh Kimi glad you're finally here. I need to tell you something before you leave."_ Lady Tsunade said.

I nodded my head and listen to what she had to say.

_"I have made contact with a person name Rose and she will give certain information about the Akatsuki that she has learned. Then if you can try find as much more information as possible. We need to be ready against them at all cost."_

_"Yes, Lady Tsunade I will try to get as much information as plan. But how will I know how to find Rose?"_ I question.

_"She said she will be wearing a dark colour hood and she white hair."_

_"Ok then."_

_"And Kimi please be careful. I will never forgive myself if something goes horribly wrong."_ She said with concern.

_"Yes, Lady Tsunade I will be careful and if any thing happens, I'll find help."_

_"Good, good luck Kim."_ She said as she patted me on my shoulder.

I nodded my head and started to walk through gates and headed outside the village. I turned around to look at the village one last time because it was going to be a very long time before I came back. It looked so peaceful right now. But now I have to go on my way now. I headed towards the forest to start my journey but then I could sense something wrong.

_Great, I just started and of course something has to happen._ I thought.

I got into my stance and got ready to fight whatever or whoever came my way.

* * *

Note: Kimi is my character, not Lady Tsunade.

*Sorry it was short but the next will be a longer*


	6. Oh Great, This Looks Bad

_**Oh great, this looks bad**_

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

Out of the corner of my eye something, it was quick. I could sense a strong charka around me.

_This isn't good,_ I though.

Something all of sudden came flying towards me, I dodged out the way quickly and leaped into a tree near by so I try to see or sense my enemy. I focused and there I could see him, he was hiding between a bush and tree. He was at least 6'5 and strong muscular figure. He had short brown hair and was dressed in black from head to toe.

But I couldn't tell where he was from his head band was covered up from the shadow of the tree.

_I wish Shikamaru was here, then he could just use shadow possession jutsu and then it would be over. But I guess not, so how I'm going to defeat him?_ I thought.

I thought for a few mins, I notice that the guy kept touch his side every 5 mins or so and then look at it. That's when I notice that he was bleeding, I could just make out faint line of the blood staining his bandages around his left side. That's when it hit what I could do. I took out a few strains of wire, I threw them into a zig-zag pattern around area. When I threw them they made a sound of the wind rustling leaves on trees. So he only thought it was the wind. Also the wires were really thin, so the eye couldn't see them unless you're really close. After that I leaped and came right behind him, he didn't have a enough time to attack me cause as he was getting up I kicked him in the chest when his defense was down. He went flying threw the air and got caught in my wires, when he land on the ground he was so tangled up that he couldn't get out. I walked slowly towards him, but remain cautious.

_"Who are you? What do you want?"_ I demanded.

He just stayed quiet and just stared at me.

_"What village do you come from?"_ I demanded again.

Once again he didn't say anything.

I pulled out my knife and held it to his throat.

_"Now answer my questions."_ I said with anger in my voice.

He suddenly started to speak but it was a different langue that I never heard of.

But as he was speaking I'm pretty sure he was swearing every once and awhile. He kept talking around 7 mins or so.

_Ok I had enough with this,_ I thought.

I tighten my hand and made a fist. Then I punched him as hard I could. It knocked him out and he went out like a light.

_I'm not that far from the village, I'll just drop him of at the gates and Lady Tsunade can deal with him,_ I thought.

With that I got back to the village and dropped him off at the gates and left a note for Lady Tsunade explaining what happened. But now I was kicking it in double time now.

_**Few Days Later **_

I finally reached Hidden Lightening Village. I found the spot where I was to meet Rose. It was just a small bar/club that teens and young adults could hang out after their training or work. I found a seat and sat for awhile, I tried to see if I could spot or sense her. Finally I found her sitting by her self in a booth, her white hair was down and she had a hood with her. I slowly and suspiciously walked towards her booth.

_"Are you Rose?"_ I asked

She looked up at me.

_"It depends, where are you from?"_

_"I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village. Lady Tsunade has sent me."_

_"Then yes, I am Rose. Please have a seat."_ She said with a hand gesture towards the booth.

I sat across from her waiting for what the information that she had on the Akatsuki.

_"Now where do I begin?"_ She asked herself. She was trying to figure where to start.

She finally decided where to begin. As I was listening to her I couldn't believe what she was telling me. With this information we could at least stall them until Naruto was strong enough to fight Pain when it came time. When she was done I slowly got up.

_"I will inform Lady Tsunade as soon as possible."_ I said.

_"Good, that is most of the information I have on them now. But if I find more I will send word."_ She replied.

I nodded my head in agreement.

_"Also be careful when you leave this village. Pain has spies every where."_ She said with full of concern.

I nodded my head again and begun my way out of the bar/club. I almost made it out of the village when I could sense a very strong charka. I didn't like this one bit. Unexpectedly the ground begun to shake, I leapt into a tree. The ground to begun sputter out rocks and straight at me, I leapt to another tree. Swiftly the vines around the tree grabbed me ankle, I took out my dagger and cut the vine. I kept jumping from tree to tree. I didn't get what was going on. None of this made any sense. Then out the blue a dark figure jumped behind my and grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground. I landed on my side. The figure stepped out into view he was 6'1. He had black and white hair, and on his head band was the Hidden Mist Village symbol but it had a line through it. So he was S rank ninja. I tried to get up but the when he slammed me it had a hard impacted on my side, which I didn't realize. I went to get another look at him, but he was gone in a flash, and was at my side before I could even blink. He then held a cloth too my face with something on it. It smelled awful. I struggled to get free, but it was no use, he was too strong. I would have tried to scream but he had the cloth on my face. Soon after a few mins my body became num and my eyes were getting heavy. I got one last glance at him, he looked awfully familiar but I couldn't remember where. But soon my eye lids closed and I blacked out.

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto characters. I own Kimi and Rose though.


	7. Team Leader Shikamaru

_**Team Leader Shikamaru**_

_**Lady Tsunade's P.O.V **_

_**A month later when Kimi was sent on her mission**_

I was working at my desk with all these annoying paper work.

_How much more paper work is there? I need a drink_, I thought.

_**Knock, Knock**_

I looked up from my desk and yelled, _**"Come in!"**_

Shizune rushed into my office, _**"Lady Tsunade, I have some bad new!"**_

_"Well, what's wrong?"_ I asked impatiently.

_"It's….Kimi..she well been captured." _

_"What? How can that be?"_ I replied angrily.

I stood up and smacked my desk with my fist and it shock the desk quit a bit. I was full of rage now. How could this happen to her?

_"How did this happen?" _I replied furiously.

_"Apparently Rose was on her way to find more information about the Akatsuki when she witness the last of the battle and saw a mysterious ninja knock out Kimi."_ Replied Shizune sadly.

I sat back down, trying to process what Shizune had said. I stayed quite for 15 mins.

_"Umm…Lady Tsunade…what are we going to do?"_ Shizune asked quietly.

_"I'm sending a small squad of 5 to rescue Kimi."_ I replied.

_"Ok, who is going then?" _

_"I have a few shiob's in mind."_ I replied with a smile. _"Get me Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame and hurry we don't know how much time we have left to save Kimi." _I said with a hint of fear in my voice.

Shizune then hurried quickly out of the office.

I sighed.

I rested my elbows on my desk, folded my hands together and lowered my head.

_Please let Kimi be okay_, I thought, _now I have to wait until Shizune comes back with others._

* * *

_**Shikamaru P.O.V**_

I was resting in my favorite field and watching the clouds floated on by in the sky.

_I wonder how Kimi is doing. It's been around a month, I thought she was only supposed to be gone for a few weeks. I want to tell her so bad right now_, I thought, _troublesome women_.

I sighed.

"_Shikamaru, hurry get up, you been summoned by Lady Tsunade."_ Said a voice.

I got up and saw it was Sakura who called me.

"_Sakura, what's going on?"_ I yawned and stretch my arms.

"_I don't know but it pretty big from what I got out of Shizune."_ She replied as we were leaping from building to building getting to the Hokage office.

We finally got there and I knocked on the door to Lady Tsunade office.

"_**Come in!!"**_ She yelled.

Sakura and I walked into her office.

_I wonder what has happened, even Kiba, Shino, and Neji are here as well_, I thought.

"_I'm glad your all here cause I need all to go on a rescue mission."_ Lady Tsunade said staring at all of us.

"_So, Lady Tsunade who are we rescuing?"_ Sakura asked.

Lady Tsunade leaned back into her chair, closed her eyes and sighed.

"_Kimi has been captured."_ She replied quietly.

"_**What?" **_We all exclaimed.

She just nodded her head yes to reply.

"_But..but that can't be…but..but how..could of this have happen?"_ Sakura asked in disbelief.

Shino was quiet, Kiba had very angry look on his face, Neji was thinking about something and Sakura went into some sort of statue mode.

_I can't believe this, how could Kimi get capture, if she was fighting a strong opponent she could of, that's it, that had to be what have happened,_ I thought.

"_So why did you chose us?"_ Kiba asked suddenly.

"_Because of each of you can give something to the team. Shino and Kiba are good trackers in this village, Neji has his byakugan, Sakura can help heal the team if you guys get hurt and we don't know how badly Kimi will be in when your squad gets to her."_

Everyone in the room gulped and went silent after that.

"_And Shikamaru has a strong sense of leadership and is very good at forming a plan." _Lady Tsunade finished.

We waited awhile before she started speaking again.

"_I sent Kimi on an A rank mission, she was almost out of the village when she was attacked."_ She said.

"_What village did you send her too?"_ I asked.

"_I sent her to the Hidden Lightening village."_ Lady Tsunade replied.

"_When do you want us to leave?"_ I asked again.

"_As soon as possible, we don't know how long she will last."_ She replied.

Everyone went dead silent.

"_Now everyone, get packed and meet at the gate in a half hour. When all of you at the gate Shikamaru is in charge."_ She said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"_Good luck to all of you."_ She said getting up from her chair and staring out the window.

We all then left the office in a rush.

_Please Kimi be alright, by the time we get there_, I thought as I rushed back home to get ready for this mission.

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto characters.


	8. Captive

_**Captive**_

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

_**Half an hour later**_

I was waiting by the gates, waiting for all my teammates to come, they all should be here soon. Shortly Shino came, then Kiba with Akamaru, Neji, and then Sakura.

_"I ran into Lady Tsunade and she told me some information to give to you, I'll explain when we start our mission."_ Sakura said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

_"So where do we start?"_ Kiba asked and Akamaru backed in agreement to Kiba's question.

_"We start at the Hidden Lightening Village."_ I replied

Everyone in the team nodded their heads in agreement.

_"Alright everyone let's head out and rescue Kimi."_ I said.

We all started to depart from the gates and kept jumping from tree to tree and leaving Konoha village behind us.

_Hang on Kimi, were on our way_, I thought.

* * *

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

_**"I told you I'm not tell you anything and I don't have any idea what you are talking about!!!"**_ I yelled.

_"My dear, we been over this, if you want to live, tell us what you know, now."_ The man said calm and collectively.

_**"As I said, I don't know anything!!"**_ I yelled again.

The man just looked at me, and studies me for awhile.

_**"Leave her for a day, and don't give her anything to eat."**_ He told a guard and walked away.

The door closed and I could hear foot steps walking away.

I sighed.

I was sitting in uncomfortable chair with my hands and feet tied together behind the chair and when I was unconscious they took my weapons away from and put it in a separate room, just to make it trickier to get at. From what I gather the man was leader of this group. He was 6'4, he had white hair in the front and black hair on the back. He was also quit muscular fellow and every time he came in he had sword with him. I was pretty sure he was hired by Pain but I wasn't sure how he fit into Pain's plan though. But one thing I was sure of was I wasn't going to tell him anything. After a few hours later the door opened and a young man around my age walked in with some water.

_"Here some water for you to drink."_ He said as he sat the bottle down near me feet.

_You got be kidding me_, I thought.

_"What?"_ He asked as he was staring at me.

_"Are serious? How on earth can I drink when the water is at my feet and my hands are tied behind my back?"_ I asked in disbelief.

He then shook his head at how out of it he was. He took the water and put near my mouth so I could drink. After I was done drinking he was about to leave the room when suddenly it hit me.

_**"You're the ninja who knocked me out? Aren't you?"**_ I demand.

He turned around slowly and stared at me with some smirk on his face. I hate smirks because it reminded my about Saskue when he won some battle or stupid fight with someone. Saskue always thought he was better then everyone else and I swear have the time I just wanna smack him across the face and that would make my day. At this moment now I was back in the same situation where I wanted to punch this guy in the face.

_"Yes, I was the ninja who knocked you out. Any other questions would you like to ask?"_ He said.

_"How did you do it?"_

He studied my whether if he should or not tell me. But in the end he decided too.

_"I used earth element on you to trap you and then took a special kind of liquid to knock you out."_

_Yup, now I really want to punch him_, I thought angrily.

_"Anything else?"_ He asked.

_"No."_ I replied bitterly.

He then shrugged his shoulder and started walk towards the door, when I suddenly asked him a question.

_"What's your name?"_

He stopped, there a silent pause before he answered.

_"My name is Mason."_

Mason then walked out the room and shut the door.

_Why does that name sound so familiar, like I heard it before, he looks so familiar but where have I seen him_, I thought.

A day has passed now, and my stomach wasn't good. But at this point I didn't care, I know if I could just last a few more hours the pain would go away. But instead the man came back.

_"So now that it was been a day, do have anything that would want to tell me?"_ He asked.

_**"No!"**_ I growled at him.

_"I'm surprise, I after a day of not eating you would say something."_

_**"Well you thought wrong then!"**_ I shot back at him.

_"You know I don't want to hurt a young lady like your self but if I have too, I will."_

_**"Well, I'm not telling you a single thing."**_ I said irritated.

_"All right then I guess I'm left with no choice."_ He replied calmly.

He walked over to me and abruptly punched me across the face. I could feel a little bit of blood drip from my mouth. But I didn't move I turned my head back him and just stared.

_**"Now tell me what you know."**_ He said with more aggressively.

_**"As I said I'm not tell you anything!"**_ I replied resentfully.

He then took another swing at me and I could feel pain but didn't react to him as the way he was hoping for. So instead he kicked me in leg and man did it hurt but I still didn't say anything so he punched me a couple of times more.

_**"Tell me what you know."**_ He demanded now.

_**"As I said I'm telling you nothing."**_ I spat at him.

He then looked more tick.

_"Fine, were going to make another day before you can eat."_ He said and then walked away and slammed the door.

I sighed.

I was in so much pain now, but I wasn't going to tell him anything.

_I need to get out here but how?_ I thought.

I tried to think but I was so out of it from been hit so many times. I finally could feel my eye lids close and I drifted into blackish world again.

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. I own Kimi.


	9. 3 Days

_**3 Days**_

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

_"Apparently Kimi was suppose to meet a lady name Rose and was to get information."_ Sakura said leaping from tree to tree.

_"Anything else that we need to know?"_ I asked.

_"Well, Lady Tsunade suggests we try to find Rose, and see if there was anything that she saw that could help find Kimi."_ Sakura replied.

_If we could find Rose and get all the information that we need, maybe just maybe we can pin point Kimi's location of where she is being held_, I thought.

_"How much longer are we from the village?"_ Kiba asked.

_"Not much farer, just another hour or so."_ Neji stated.

_I hope Kimi is alright, it's been a couple days since we left the village_, I thought, _just hang on Kimi just a little bit longer._

* * *

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

_**"I told you I'm not tell you anything!!"**_ I yelled at him.

_"I'm quit impress that you have last this long, 3 days without food especially for a young lady as yourself._" He taunted.

_**He is so lucky that my hands are tied cause if they weren't he'd be dead**_, I thought angrily.

_"I'm sure by tomorrow you will tell what I want to know."_ He said with a smile on his face.

He walked out the room and his foot prints slowly faded away in the distance.

I groaned after he left, I was in so much pain for being punched and kicked for the last 3 days. But the thing was the guy has punched and kicked me so much that ropes have been loosing around my wrist and ankles. I was almost out too but I still need time to fully get them undone. But I was close though. Suddenly the door open, it was Mason.

_What does he want?_ I thought.

He walked up to me and pulled out some bottle water and gave me some to drink. After I was done drinking he sat the bottle down.

_"You know, if just told Damon what you know, you wouldn't be torture like this."_ He said.

_"So that's what he name is…Damon."_ I replied back.

_"Yes, but that's beside the point right now."_ He replied back calmly.

_**"Oh? And what is the point?"**_ I asked sarcastically.

He sighed.

_"You most likely be free by now if you just told Damon what you know."_

_**"Well I'm not, I would die before I tell him anything."**_ I replied sharply.

_"Well at this rate, you will."_ He replied in a joking manner.

But unexpectedly his face went into a serious kind of mode.

_"You still don't recognize me don't you? Kimi?"_ He asked in sad voice.

_"I'm sorry but no."_ I replied quietly.

_But man I wish I did though, he looked so familiar but I still couldn't remember where I seen him, _I thought.

_"Let me give you a hint…around 11 years ago we first met at the park in the Konoha village." _He replied with a gentle smile.

That's when it hit, how could I be so stupid, why did I recognize him before. He was my first real best guy friend before he had to move away 6 years later. He also was my first crush also and when he had to move I became so depress for a long time until met Shikamaru that is, so after that we became fast friends because I was the only girl who didn't bother him as like say Ino, Sakura or his mom would. But over time I fell in love with him as well. But I didn't tell because I know he would never return my feelings. But now my feelings are stirring again with Mason standing right in front of me. I just didn't know what to think anymore I was so confused now.

_"It's been so long."_ I finally said.

_"Yes, I know. When I first seen I could believe it was you."_ He replied. _"You change into a beautiful young lady."_

My heart started to beat rapidly inside of me now.

_"I didn't want to fight you either but I had no choice…I'm sorry."_ He said with head down and not looking at me anymore.

_**"Why did…why did you even join this organization?" **_I blurted out.

He looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes.

_"I had no choice_." He stated.

_**"What does that mean...you had not choice."**_ I replied bitterly. I could feel myself getting angry again.

_"I'm sorry Kimi I can't explain it right now."_

I turned my head to look at the wall now, I couldn't even look at him because I was getting madder and madder at the moment.

_"I'm sorry Kimi but I will make it up to you. I promise."_ He said affectionately.

_**"Oh ya, how?"**_ I said sarcastically not even looking at him.

_"By this." _He said.

I could hear his footsteps close to me, his hand gently turned my head to face him now. Then out of now where his lips were on mine, the kiss was so gentle, and soft. When he kissed me I froze but soon realize I was kissing him back too. The kiss last for a couple of mins before we broke apart. Mason was on his knees and staring at me now.

_"I have to go now._" He said getting up and walked out of the room.

I could feel a tears now slipping from eyes. I didn't know what to think or feel anymore. A half an hour passed since Mason and me had our little moment together when I could hear noises coming down the hall which didn't sound to good that's for sure. All suddenly the door opened wide and the light hurt my eyes. But after a minute they adjusted and I couldn't believe who was standing there.

_Shik…shik..Shikamaru…it can't be, no way, it can't_, I thought.

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto characters. I own Kimi, Mason and Damon.


	10. The Escape

_**The Escape**_

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

I slowly closed my eyes and reopen them. Shikamaru disappeared. It was all a dream, an illusion. I decided that I really needed to get out this place once and for all. I started wiggled out the ropes more, I was so close last time, before I got interrupt by Mason ummm…little visit if that's what you want to call it. I was all most free now, if I could just stretch the rope a little bit more now. Suddenly I could here footsteps down hall coming this way now. The door open and favorite number one enemy can into the room.

_**Damon**_, I thought bitterly, _**I was so close too.**_

_"Why the long face, my dear?"_ He asked mockingly.

_**"Oh, you know why!"**_ I snapped at him.

_"You be long and gone free by now, if you just told me how much you know about the Akatsuki."_ He said grinning.

_**Oh, man I really want to punch him in the face now**_, I thought.

That's when I realize my right had slip out the ropes and then my left hand slipped out.

_**Yes!!**_ I thought, _my hands are now free_.

Suddenly Damon was coming close to me, I kept my hands behind me to make it look like they were still tied up.

_"So now my dear, is there any thing that you would want to tell me."_

I smiled sweetly as I could and looked up at him.

_**"Over my dead body."**_

That did it, he snapped. He made a fist and went into make a blow at me. But I bent down my head and he missed then with my right had I punched with all my strength that I had left and hit him in the stomach. He was surprise and stumbled back a bit. I took that opportunity and untied me legs and got up from the chair. Damon was on his feet again now. He came close to me and was about to grab my wrist since it was the closes body part to him but I moved it out the way and kneed him the stomach again when he got close to me. He fell to the ground holding his stomach. I reached for the wooden chair and slammed it on the back of his head. Damon fell into the night world after that.

**"Sweet dreams jerk."** I said after he was unconscious.

_"Hey, is everything all right in there? Damon?"_ A voice asked behind the door.

_**Shoot, I forgot about the guard,**_ I thought.

I quietly walked over behind the door and stayed as close to wall. I waited as the door was half way opened.

_"Hey, what happen?"_ The voice asked.

I reached for the handle on the door and pulled it back and then slammed the door with a lot force and hit the guy. He landed on floor, he was about to get up, when I can up to him and punched him across the face. He was knocked out cold and I thought I had broken my hand. I quickly went back into the room and found Damon keys for the rooms around here and start search for where they put my weapons. After 10-15 mins of searching I finally found them, I swiftly grabbed them and started to look for an exist in this is annoying place.

* * *

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

"_So this is the place where Kimi had to met Rose before she was taken?"_ Kiba asked.

I nodded my head yes.

As we were talking and trying to figure out what should we do next.

A girl with white hair and a cloak walked out of the bar/club.

"_Are you Rose?"_ Sakura asked out no where.

The young lady looked up and was studying the headband on top of Sakura's head.

"_Are you the ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village?"_ She asked finally.

"_Yes."_ I replied taking a step closer to the women.

"_Then yes, I'm a Rose. I take it you're trying to find Kimi?"_

"_Yes."_ I replied.

"_Then fall me, so we can talk more privately."_ Rose said walking away.

The team looked at each other, we all look unsure about it but we all in the end followed her until we enter a small little house. We all took a seat when we enter the living room.

"_From what I gather I think she been taken to an old abandon building across the village."_ She replied.

"_An old abandon building?"_ I questioned.

"_Yes, I think so, if you hurry now you can reach it in time before the sun goes down for the night." _She said.

"_Who are these guys, who took her?"_ Kiba asked.

"_There hired men from the Akatsuki."_ Rose said.

"_**Akatsuki?"**_ Everyone's face dropped.

"_Yes, they are hired to keep the Akatsuki secret plans safe. You see I learned about information about the Akatsuki and some of their plans and I gave it to Kimi so she could tell Lady Tsunade and hopefully stop them before it was too late."_ She replied. _"But it seems they somehow found out the Kimi gained some of their knowledge and about some their plans and had her kidnap."_

"_That's horrible!"_ Sakura said.

I could tell Sakura was getting really worried about Kimi now. Suddenly the phone rang.

"_Excuse me, while I go and get that."_ Rose said as she got up and left the room.

"_So that's the mission Kimi was on then."_ Shino said finally.

Everyone in room became very quite, we all were really worried about Kimi even more now.

_Well that explains why Kimi lied to me before she left_, I thought, _troublesome girl._

After 5 mins later Rose came back with a sigh of relief and but also worry look on her face.

"_It's Kimi she escaped."_ She said.

"_**Alright!"**_ Kiba exclaimed.

"_Yes, but she is very weak right now. A friend of mine founded her passed out in the woods. She taking care of her right now."_

"_Sakura can you help heal her?"_ I asked.

"_Yes, I think so."_ She said getting up.

We all rushed out the door and headed towards where Kimi was.

_Please Kimi, don't lose hope, we on are away,_ I thought as were jumping from tree to tree.

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. I own Kimi, Rose, and Damon.


	11. Awake

_**Awake**_

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

The sun was setting when we made it to a little cottage where Rose's friend was taking care of Kimi. I was actually surprise that we all could fit in it. Kimi was on second floor of the cottage. I couldn't believe what I saw, no one could believe how badly Kimi was damaged. The only good thing was that she was still alive and breathing. I tried not to look at her wounds but they were pretty bad. There were bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, and chest. There were also small bandages on her face as well. I felt anger build up inside of me as watched her rest in peace for now. I looked to the group now and all felt the same, you could just tell by the look on their faces. Sakura finally walked over to Kimi now and started to exam her.

_"How bad is she?"_ I finally asked about 5 mins later.

_"She surprisingly isn't that bad, nothing broken. It's just she hasn't eaten for awhile and she a lot of cuts and bruise. But they will heal up in a couple weeks."_ Sakura replied smiling.

_"Well that's a relief then." I replied happily_.

_I'm glad she wasn't hurt that badly, but Sakura said she hasn't eaten in awhile….that's not good then_, I thought.

_"How long has she not eaten?"_ I asked worried.

_"I would say for at least over 3 days, that for sure."_

_So they tried to starve her for the information_, I thought. _But apparently that didn't work so they tried to physically hurt as well._

A frown formed on my face as I thought this. After a few mins Sakura asked Rose if there were any herbs or anything like that, that could help heal Kimi's wounds at little bit faster. Soon after that Shino went to check the spot were Kimi was found to see if there were any clues that could be found, that could explain who they were. Kiba and Neji headed towards town to get something for Sakura. So soon I was the only one left in the room. I walked over towards Kimi I carefully sat down on the bed. Some of Kimi's hair was in face so I carefully moved it to the side of her face. She looked so peaceful right now resting. I gently pulled her close to me and held for some time not letting her go.

_Why didn't I tell her that night of the dance party, but no I had to wait until she came back from her mission. Why didn't I just tell her that I love her_, I thought.

A tear slipped from eye as I held her close to me.

* * *

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

I didn't understand why but I felt like I being held by something and I couldn't move. But I want to move so bad, I felt like I was sleeping for years. I was surrounding by darkness but suddenly light was coming through it. My eyes slowly started to open I realized that somebody was holding me but I didn't know who though. With all my strength that I had left I pushed them away and screamed.

_"Kimi….Kimi…calm down it's just me, please calm down."_ A voice said.

I recognized the voice kind of, but still wasn't sure who it was. I finally settle down after a few mins, that's when I recognized who was holding me.

_"Shikamaru…."_ I whispered.

_"Kimi…Kimi it alright I'm here now, everything will be okay now."_ Shikamaru said as he was holding me tightly.

I don't usually cry, I didn't understand it, but I started to cry as Shikamaru held on to me. Maybe I started to cry because I was alive and survived, or maybe because I was scared. I didn't actually know, it could have been both reasons for all I knew. But all I remember was that I cried myself asleep after that.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

The rain was hitting the window, and it woke me up. I was stiff and sore this morning but hey what do except to be after been beaten and starve to death almost. I turned my head to look at window but I realized that Shikamaru was lying beside me, he must have spent the whole night by my side. He looked so peaceful sleeping right now. Shikamaru started to open his eyes now and he stretched.

_"Kimi are feeling any better?"_ He asked.

_"A little, just kind of sore and stiff that's all."_ I replied slowly sitting up now.

I study Shikamaru for a bit, he looked like he was about to say something, but was kind of deciding whether if he should or not, just like at the dance that Ino and Sakura had over a month ago before I left on the mission.

_"Shikamaru what's the matter? Is there anything wrong? Please tell."_ I said worriedly.

_"Kimi, I've been meaning to tell this for awhile, I was going to tell you when you got back from your mission but….well…you know."_ He said trailing off looking at the window as the rain hit it.

_"Ok then Shikamaru what did you want to tell me?"_ I asked.

_"The thing is that well….I'm in love with you Kimi."_ He said looking right at me.

I couldn't believe the guy that I thought that could never return my feelings did. My brain couldn't control my body anymore, I couldn't think I was so over whelmed with emotion that I let it take me over now.

_"Shikamaru…."_ I whispered but I leaned in kissed him on the lips. We kissed for couple a mins before we broke apart for air.

_"Shikamaru I have liked for along time around but I didn't say anything because I was afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings."_ I replied looking into his eyes.

_"Kimi, I promise to protect you for now on." _

_"Oh, Shikamaru…"_

His lips crashed against my again and it became the most heated and passionate kiss I have ever had. Gentle pushed me back down on the bed again, our kiss became more fiery by the minute now. It felt so good and I didn't want to stop.

_Creak, Creak_

Somebody was coming up the stairs in a hurry, we stopped and sat up quickly. Rose open the door quickly, she had a pale look on her face.

_"Rose what's wrong?"_ I asked.

_**"Kimi, you got get out here now!"**_

_"Why, what's wrong?" _

_**"It's them, there coming!"**_ She said with a panic voice.

I froze after hearing those words.

_Noooo_, I thought.

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. I own Kimi and Rose.


	12. Fight:Round 1

_**Fight:Round 1**_

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

_"No, this can't be…..but how?"_ I asked.

_**"I don't know…but there on there way here right now!"**_ Replied Rose in a panic.

I tried to move but was I still hurting a bit from my escape.

_"Kimi don't move, I'm going to use a healing jutsu on you."_ She said.

Rose knelt down beside me and put her hand on my arms. Soon I could see her charka working and soon my wounds were slowly getting healed. About 5 mins later may cuts and wounds healed. I never had seen anything like that except with Lady Tsunade or Sakura when they healing ninjas who got seriously wounded or hurt on their missions. That's when it hit me.

_Why didn't I see this before? I can be such an idiot_, I thought.

_"You're a medical ninja as well? Aren't you?"_ I asked as I got off the bed with Shikamaru beside me.

_"Well, I once was in the past, but some how I was always good at getting information from other people so I decided to go into the information business."_ She said smiling at me.

_"Ok if you were medical ninja before why didn't you just heal Kimi when we got here?"_ Shikamaru asked suddenly.

_"Because before my charka level was low and plus you had Sakura with you. But she didn't even had enough charka heal all Kimi wounds that's why she asked for herbs."_ Rose replied.

_"Ummm….by the way where is Sakura?"_ I asked.

_"She went to town with Kiba and Neji. They were having a trouble time finding the right herbs."_

Shikamaru and I laughed.

_"What else is new, they're good at finding enemies, not herbs."_ Shikamaru said.

_"Now that's all settled, let's get out of here before they come."_ Rose said heading downstairs alright.

We were just 20 feet away the cottage when came.

_Shoot_, I thought.

Damon stepped out the shadows with Mason and with 7 other ninjas.

_Wow, Damon must really think that he can take us down quite easily then with few numbers,_ I thought.

_"I see your up and moving again."_ I said calmly.

_"Yes, my dear, I am. But this time around you're the one who going to fall."_ He replied with evil smirk on his face.

_Ok, this guy is so mine, I really want to hurt him so much now and wipe his little smirk of his face for good this time_, I thought.

I then saw Mason, he didn't want to do this, and he didn't want to fight me at least. You could see it in his eyes.

_"Well then, let's dance."_ I replied with a smirk of my own.

_"Ladies first."_ Damon replied.

Damon and his ninja's had made a circle around us now. If only we had distraction and then I could summon Sasha. With her help we could take them down one by one.

_"Shikamaru, Rose, I need at distraction."_ I whispered.

_**"Distraction? For what?"**_ Shikamaru asked.

_"I'm going summon Sasha."_ I replied.

Shikamaru then smiled, he understood now what I was going to do.

_"Don't worry Kimi, I'll give you a distraction then."_ Rose said.

Rose quickly did a few hand signals less then 5 secs.

_**"Thorn Vine Earthquake!!!"**_ Rose yelled.

Suddenly earth beneath us begun to shake and all these thorns began to appear wrapping around trees and actually killed of couple ninjas for us.

_Ok, 5 left now_, I thought.

Suddenly a couple of ninjas came at us from different angles and threw a couple daggers at us. We quickly dogged them, I used my speed and got behind one of the ninjas and stabbed him. Shikamaru and Rose fighting side by side but unexpectedly we heard a scream. I looked over where the scream came from.

_No, no, no, no…_I thought.

_**"Nooooooooo!!!"**_ I screamed. _**"Rose!!!!"**_

I rushed to her side. Damon carefully and swiftly stayed in the shadow while we fought the other ninjas. We didn't even notice that he was gone. But Damon waited for the right opportunity and made his moved. In the end he fought Rose. She ended up being stabbed by the thorns. The thorns were in her quit deeply, she would die in the matter mins.

_"Rose..Rose..please speak to me, say something please."_ I begged with tears in my eyes.

_"Kimi no matter what don't give up, and remember the information I gave to you."_ She said weakly.

_"Rose.."_ I whispered.

_"Oh, and Kimi tell Lady Tsunade this."_

She then whispered something in my ear.

_"Don't worry, Lady Tsunade know that means."_ She said out loud.

_"Kimi I'm glad that I have gotten to know you, even if it was just for a short period of time."_ She said weakly.

Soon her eyes began to close and her breathing became faint. She then passed away right in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe she was gone now.

_"Well what a pit that she had to go, but now that only leaves 2 of you left."_ Damon said mockingly.

That did it now my anger rose to a new height now. I was right ticked off, not only did he taunted Rose, but killed her. And now he was going to pay big time. I don't care who he was, or what he thought he was. He was going to pay bit time, with his life now.

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto characters. I own Kimi, Rose, and Damon.


	13. Fight:Round 2

_**Fight:Round 2**_

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

Damon has really done it this time and now he going to pay with his life. No one ever hurts or kills my friends and gets away with it. Damon could tell I was right ticked off. But he didn't care, as long somebody got hurt or killed he was content.

_**"Kimi!!"**_ Shikamaru yelled_**, "Look out!!!"**_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something coming towards me. I leapt into the air just in the nick of time. When I was distracted with Rose, Damon decided to throw a few kunais at me.

_I'm sure glad Shikamaru is here with me,_ I thought.

I hit the ground scanning the area trying to find Damon.

"_**Dang it, he's disappeared again!!"**_ I said angrily.

Suddenly I could feel a presents behind me and I knew exactly who it was when they came closer to me.

_**Shoot,**_ I thought, _Damon._

I tried to turn around to face him but for some reason I couldn't move, it was like I became a statue. Damon put some kind of justu on me and I really didn't like this situation at all, I was defenseless. Rapidly the trees, the ground, everything began to move but in a circular motion. I could feel myself getting dizzy, but my body was able to move again now. I went to turn around and face Damon but he was gone, I realized that everyone was gone, the 3 other ninjas, Mason, Rose's dead body, and ……

_Even Shikamaru was gone_, I thought.

"_**Shikamaru!!"**_ I screamed.

I felt a tear slipped from my eye. For the first time in my life I felt scared and alone with no one around. I tried fighting these feeling and tried to figure out what happen to them and where they all could have gone in a short period of time. Unexpectedly I could feel my body start shake for some reason. I tried relaxing my body as much as I could I closed my eyes and focused my chakra. I then slowly reopened them, I found myself lying on the ground and I could feel pain all over my body now.

I groaned in pain.

"_**Kimi, Kimi are you alright?"**_ a concerned voice asked.

I responded by giving another groan.

"_What happen?"_ I asked finally and slowly coming out of daze.

"_Damon trapped you in an illusion justu."_ The voice replied.

I finally recognized the voice, it was Mason's voice. I tried to sit up, it was quit painful to move, but I did it, I was sitting up and looked around. There was blood everywhere, all the ninjas were dead and I couldn't see Damon though. So I didn't know if he was alive or not. I could feel something wet all over me for some reason I touched my shirt and held my finger close to my face. My finger was covered in blood, I looked down and the front of my shirt and jeans where covered in blood. But yet there was no indication that I was bleeding. It wasn't blood at all and for some reason I looked to my right.

_No, No, No, not again, this can't be happening, no,_ I thought panicking.

"_**Nooooooooo!!!"**_ I screamed.

"_**Mason, don't you dear die on me too!"**_ I said with tears filling my eyes now.

"_I'm so glad your not hurt Kimi."_ He replied with a tender smile.

"_No, this can't be happening…but how did this…happen to you?"_ I said crawling towards him now.

"_While Damon trapped you in the illusion justu, he was about to kill you with another justu….but I kind of got in his way…when he was about to attack you….at the last second I pushed you out the way and took your…place."_ He replied coughing and having difficult time breathing.

I gently picked him up in my arms and held him close. So many thoughts were running through my mind, I was losing everybody I cared for. I wish Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sakura and Shikamaru were here.

_Wait, where was Shikamaru?_ I thought.

"_Where's Shikamaru?"_ I asked.

"_He was fighting off the last 2 ninja, but I'm not sure where he is now though."_

Mason's breathing was becoming slower and is pulse was becoming faint. He was surely going to die in a matter of moments just like with Rose.

"_Take care of yourself Kimi."_ Mason finally said to break the silence.

Tears were just flowing down my face now. I just found my best friend again after this time and now I was losing him once again.

"_Mason."_ Tears filled my eyes.

"_It will be alright, you will see. I'm just glad I got to see you one last time."_ He said quietly.

I bent my head down and kissed his forehead gently, as my way to say good-bye.

"_Mason…"_ I whispered.

A smiled crept across his face, he closed his eyes and his breathing became quite faint. Within a matter of seconds he passed away. Tears fell from my eyes even more.

_This couldn't be happening their all dying_, I thought. _This is all Damon's fault, first he kills Rose, now Mason and where's Shikamaru? I haven't even seen him yet, oh please don't let him be hurt or worse,_ I thought nervously now.

_I won't let anyone else get hurt or killed because of me anymore_, I thought.

"_**Damon!! Where are you?"**_ I yelled furiously.

My anger had risen to a new climax. Damon stepped out from the shadows.

"_I see you're finally out the illusion now."_ He grinned at me.

"_**Let's finish this here and now!"**_ I replied irritably.

"_By all means."_ He replied by gave me this evil looking smirk across his face.

I was so ticked off right now. I carefully kept my eye on him as he made the first move. He increased his speed and started to circle me. He threw a few kunais at me. I leapt into the air and landed on a branch near by. I pulled out a small dagger and cut my wrist.

"_I thought you wanted to finish this, not hide."_ Damon yelled insultingly.

"_**Your right I do want to end this. The way it will end is by you dying."**_ I shot back.

I did a few earth and lighting hand signs with my blood. I leapt off the branch.

"_**Summoning justu!"**_ I yelled as I hit the ground and smacked my hand that was covered in blood on it.

Smoke appeared when I hit the ground with my hand. But within the smoke was a black panther. Sasha has arrived.

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto characters. Except for Kimi, Rose, Mason and Damon.


	14. Final Showdown

_**Final Showdown**_

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

Sasha was here now, I walked toward her.

_"Sasha."_

_**"What the heck happened? It looks like a bloody massacre happened."**_ She replied looking at the messy scene in front of her.

_"His name is Damon and he works for the Akatsuki."_

_**"The Akatsuki should have known they were involved in this some how."**_ She growled.

_"We wiped out all the ninjas except Damon. He has killed two of our allies on this mission."_

"_I see, so who's all on your squad?"_

_"Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru."_

_"And where are they?"_

_"That's along story but for short there not right here for the moment."_

_"Ok, so the only person who is still left is this Damon fellow?"_

I nodded my head.

_"All this blood makes it hard to track him down but I'll try."_

Sasha started to prowl around until she could get a decent scent of him and I stayed close to her side. As we walked a little I kept my guard up but at the same time I tried to look for Shikamaru's body, hoping and praying that he was still alive somewhere. But as we walked I couldn't sense or see him anywhere.

_Oh, please God let him be alright_, I thought.

Sasha stopped suddenly and lifted her head up in the air and sniffed.

_**"Kimi, move to your right and land behind that tree!"**_ She yelled.

I could sense something fast coming our way, so I did what Sasha said move to my right and landed behind the tree. I could hear something sharp hit the tree. I kept my back to the tree and tilt my head to the right a bit and I could see Damon coming out of the shadows now.

_What does it takes for this guy to die?_ I thought.

_"Oh little girl, kitty cat come out and play won't you?"_ He asked in a taunting voice.

_There has to be away to get rid of him, but how?_ I thought.

That's when it came to me, I figured out how to kill him off but I would only have one chance to do it though, if I miss my target well then I was done for.

_"Kimi, what are you thinking?"_ Sasha asked suddenly.

_"I know how to kill Damon but I need your help though."_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"I need you to distract him."_

_"Ok but why?"_ She asked raising her eyebrow.

_"Because I'm going to use my Ice Dragon Lightening justu."_

Sasha went completely silent now.

_"I know it's dangerous but it's the only option left."_

_"You know, you have only have one chance to use it, if you miss it you will drain all your charka and then you will be a sitting target for this Damon guy."_ She replied with concern.

_"I know, but it's only way to defeat him and you know it."_ I replied firmly.

Sasha stayed quite for awhile, thinking. She sighed, she knew that I was right and we had no option left.

_"Alright, tell me what I have to do."_ She finally said.

_"Okay here's the plan." _

5 mins later we had everything set and ready to go, Sasha head into the forest and I stepped out to face Damon for the final battle.

_**"I'm ready to play now!"**_ I said sarcastically and gave a little playful bow.

_"Oh good, I was getting bored being all by myself."_ He grinned.

He made the first move, he increased his speed and came up behind me and slashed my back, I screamed and fell forward to the ground, and I landed on my hands and knees. He hovered over me and was about to attack me again, when I unexpectedly kicked him in the stomach, he stumbled backwards. I gave a whistle. Sasha came out of the forest and into the clearing at full speed then leapt off the ground and onto Damon. He tumbled backwards again and tried to get up but Sasha clawed him across his face. He screamed in pain, I finally got up myself and got ready for my next move.

_**"Book it Sasha, now!!"**_ I yelled as I got ready to use my special justu.

Sasha dashed out there and towards the forest for protection. Damon got up slowly, half of his face and down his shirt a little was covered in blood. I then realize that his right leg was bleeding as well. It looked like Sasha even bitten him so he couldn't move as much or try to escape.

_I'm so lucky to have Sasha on my side_, I thought.

I made ice, lightening and dragon hand signs now. Thunder rumbled around us and vast amount of wind circled around us, blowing every direction.

_**"Ice Dragon Lightening!!!"**_ I shrieked.

My charka mixed with my lightening and Ice element, and formed into a dragon above my head. I then did a few more lightening and ice hand signs again.

It took off in a speed of light and towards Damon. You could see lightening all around it as it came closer to him. Damon tried to move but couldn't because he was still injured from Sasha's attack. He desperately tried to escape it but it was too late. Everything happened so fast, I could hear Damon screaming to his death then everything went silent. I fell to my knees and hands, I was exhausted and my charka was all used up from the justu.

_"That's it….. it's all over now."_ I said out loud to myself.

A smirk came across to my face because I knew that this battle was over but my heart was saddening cause during this battle I lost two friends. A tear slipped from my eye.

_When I get back I'll ask Lady Tsunade if she could give them a funnel_, I thought.

_"Kimi, are you alright?"_ Sasha asked coming towards me.

_"Yeah…just exhausted." _

_"Well it's time for me to go. Take care Kimi."_

I nodded my head and watched her disappeared right in front of my eyes. After she disappeared I felt very dizzy suddenly. I tried to get up and move but I fell down.

_Oh, this isn't good_, I thought.

My head started spinning and I couldn't focus anymore, everything was blurry. Suddenly I could hear somebody calling my name.

_**"Kimi!!"**_

_It sounds like Sakura voice_, I thought.

Then I could hear somebody else's voice.

_**"Kimi, hang on were almost here!!" **_

That sounded like Ryuu's voice.

I tried to move again but couldn't everything was spinning still. My eye lids soon became heavy and my pulse started to slow down. I heard somebody shout.

_**"Oh my, gosh, Kimi has been injured badly!!!"**_

After that I found myself drifting off into a blackish, darkness world.

* * *

_**Disclamer: I don not own Naruto :(**_

_**Please rate & message **_


	15. Visitors

_**Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update. Been very busy :(. Thankz to everyone who reads this story. Thankz for support and anywho I still want more reviews. Please review!!!!!!!!!! Thankz again.**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my OC characters**_

* * *

_**Visitors**_

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

My head pounded like crazy and everything was still pitch dark. I couldn't still see anything. I could hear somebody calling me name. My eyes flickered a bit and I could see light but it hurt my eyes. Everything was bright and white. I groaned. My eyes finally adjust to light. I realized that I was lying in a hospital room. I shifted myself to sit up instead of lying down. I think I had enough of that.

_"How did I get here? And how long have I been out?"_ I asked myself still kind of in daze state.

_"To answer your first question, I brought you here and answer your second question you have been knocked out cold for a week."_ A voice replied.

I jumped a little. I didn't realize that somebody was in my room and that I would get a response to my questions. I turned my head in the direction the voice can from.

_No way…._I thought.

_"Ryuu!!"_ I exclaimed.

Ryuu was leaning against the wall. He was wearing he's casual outfit today. Blue jeans and a black colour tight t-shirt with a light colour jean jacket. His hair was little messed up then normally. His eyes were closed with his arms crossed. He looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"_Hey Cuz, glad to see your up now. You gave us all scare there when we first found you."_ He replied with his eyes closed still.

"_I was out for a week."_ I stated in shock.

"_Yeah, you gave us a good scare. I reached you when you fainted."_

"_So it was you who was calling my name." _

"_Yeah me, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Neji and especially Shikamaru."_ He replied opening his eyes and started walk towards my bedside.

My heart did a little flip when he mentioned Shikamaru.

"_So Shikamaru was alright?"_ I asked worriedly.

Ryuu grinned at me and sat next to me on the bed.

"_Yeah, Shikamaru is alright. We found him a couple of miles away from where you were. When we found him he was beaten and busied pretty good but it wasn't serious. The only thing was that he going to be quit stiff for awhile but that was about it."_

I sighed in relief to know that he was alright for the most part.

"_But how did you find me? And how did you end up in the Hidden Lightening Village?"_ I asked curiously.

"_Well…Lady Tsunade was getting anxious from not hear anything from Shikamau's squad for awhile and I just got back from a B rank mission. So she sent me out to see what was going on."_ He said running his hand in his messy dark brown hair.

"_Ok, well that's how you got to the village but how did you find me?"_ I asked shifting my position just a little bit. I was starting get stiff sitting in the same position for awhile.

"_Well….when I got to the village I ran into Sakura, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru just coming out of an herb shop. They told me that they found you but you were wounded very badly. So that's why they came to get some herbs but suddenly Akamaru starting barking like crazy. Kiba said that Akamaru could sense trouble back at the cottage so we started running back to the cottage."_

Ryuu took a hold my hands and held them into his. His eyes looked sad now as he faced me.

"_Kimi…when we got back to the cottage….. and didn't find any sign of you guys. I was scared that I going to loss the rest of my family again. Kimi you are the only family I have left now….I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."_ He replied sorrowfully still holding my hands and looking at me.

"_Oh Ryuu…"_ I replied taking my hands out his, and giving him a hug.

I was Ryuu's only cousin left after the terrible massacre that happened about 5 years ago. When S rank ninjas attacked and killed Ryuu's father, mother, his little brother and little sister by surprise. When Ryuu came home after a 3 day mission he found blood every where. After the death of his family he really was never the same again. He became a lot quieter then usually and didn't socialize much afterwards. The only good thing that came out this was that Ryuu and I became closer cousins then before. But now he's almost back to his normal self again. But the look that he was giving my now was just how he looked back when his family died, full of sadness, loneliness, grief, and sorrow. My heart broke for him. I gently lift my head and kissed him on the forehead.

"_Ryuu you will never loose me."_ I replied.

He gives me a smirk and ran his hand through my rough, split ended hair.

_I think really needed to shower soon_, I thought.

"_Anyways back to answer your question. Shikamaru told us what happen back at the cottage when we found him lying on the ground."_

"_Where is Shikamaru now?"_ I asked worriedly.

"_He's actually outside the door right now. Ever since we came back for the Hidden Lightening Village he hasn't left your side. The only reason I was in room was I kicked him out so he could get some proper rest."_ He said giving a little laugh_. "Here I'll go get him for you. Anyways when he sees you up now, he'll be able to relax now."_ He replied getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

A few mins later Shikamaru came in.

_Wow…Ryuu was right, Shikamaru doesn't look to well...he looks so tried_, I thought.

Let's put this way, Shikamaru didn't look so hot and I don't mean physically either.

"_Kimi?"_ he asked quietly.

"_Hey, Shikamaru."_ I said patting a spot next to me.

He sat down beside me and gave a gentle smile.

"_Kimi I'm so happy to know that you're alright and that you're awake now. I was afraid that I would lose you again."_ He replied sadly at the last part.

_**Oh great, now that's two people think that they were going to lose me**_, I thought sarcastically.

"_Shikamaru, you're not going to lose me, not after everything that we been through, I'm not going to throw it all away."_ I replied running my hand in his hair. _"I love you way too much to let that happen."_

I gentle kissed him on lips and gave him tender smile.

He gave a little sighed.

"_You really are troublesome girl. But I wouldn't have it any other way." _

He carefully leaned in kissed me, I deepened the kiss. Soon it became passionate and full of fury. Soon we parted and stared at each other for awhile. He tenderly stroke my cheek.

"_Oh by the way, when you get out in a couple of days Sakura is throw you a party."_

"_Oh great."_ I replied sarcastically.

He gave a small chuckle, and then he pulled me close to him, I snuggled against him. It felt so nice to have someone to hold me. We stayed quiet for awhile and I was getting sleepy soon I fell asleep in his arms.


	16. Party Time

**Author's note: Sorry I have tooken to so long to update this story :( Been very busy with schoolwork. But school is almost over so I may have more time to update it. Here's chapter 16. I hope you guys like it, please review!!!!**

* * *

** _Party Time_**

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

_"Finally I can go home, now."_ I said sitting down on the hospital bed, looking around room one last time trying to make sure I hadn't left anything left behind before I left. Shikamaru just laughed.

"_You make it sound like you were in prison or something."_ Shikamaru replied pulling me off the bed and into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He bent and kissed me.

_"Is that everything?"_ He said breaking the kiss and picking up my bag. I looked around the room. It didn't look like I left anything.

_"Yeah, I think that's everything."_ I replied. Shikamaru then took my hand and led me out of the room. We almost reached the front doors of the hospital when suddenly somebody called my name. I let go of Shikamaru's hand and turned around to see who called my name.

_"Shizune, what's up?"_ I asked.

_"Lady Tsunade, wants to see."_ She replied with a smile. I look at Shikamaru and he looks at me. Both of us had a worried look.

_"Has anything bad happen?"_ I asked looking back at Shizune. She shakes her head no.

_"Nope, it's a good thing don't worry Kimi."_ She replied smiling. _"Come with me to Hokage office now."_ I looked at Shikamaru in confusion. He looked just as confuse.

_"Ok then."_ I replied to Shizune. I turned and looked at Shikamaru. _"I'll tell you everything when I get back. I'll meet you at my house afterwards. Ok?"_ He nodded his head yes and kissed me before I left with Shizune to the Hokage's office.

_**10 mins later**_

I stood in front of Lady Tsunade waiting for what she had to say.

_"I see that all your wounds have healed now finally."_ She replied coolly.

_"Yes, thanks to Sakura, Shizune and yourself." _I replied still nerves to know why she asked me to come. I was pretty sure Lady Tsunade could tell that I was nervous. She smiled at me.

_"Relax, Kimi. I wanted to tell you some good news that's all."_ She said staring at me.

_"Oh?"_ I relaxed a bit now, but still curious to know what the good news was though.

_"And to tell you that Sakura is throwing you a big party."_ She grinned. _Great,_ I thought sarcastically. _"She has excellent reason too though."_ Lady Tsunade continued.

_"Oh?"_

_"Not just because you are well again, but something else too."_ She replied leaning back into her chair still staring at me.

_"So I take it she knows as well why I'm here then?"_ I asked starting to get impatience. Lady Tsunade nodded her head yes.

_"The reason I summoned you here was because you demonstrated excellent skills for a Chunin on A Rank mission. Since your mission was a successes. I'm proud to tell you that you have been promoted to Jonin."_ I was in totaled shock, I couldn't move, I couldn't believe it. I was promoted to Jonin now. My mind was racing with all these thoughts that I didn't even realize the Lady Tsunade had got up from her chair and walked towards me and shook me hand.

_"Congratulations Kimi. You deserve it."_ She said smiling at me. "_Now enjoy you night off and have a wonderful time."_

_"Thank you."_ I finally mange to say at last, soon I headed for home and to tell Shikamaru the news.

_**At Kimi's house, in her room**_

_**"You're a Jonin now!!"**_ Shikamaru said in surprise. I nodded my head. I was so glad I told Shikamaru to sit down before I told him the news. If I didn't he'd most likely would have collapsed on the floor.

_"Shikamaru, are you alright?"_ I asked sitting down on the bed next to him.

_"Yeah, I'm just in shock."_ He replied.

_"So you're not mad then?"_ I asked.

_"Mad? Why would I be mad that you're a Jonin now? I couldn't be more proud of a girlfriend who knows how to kick butt and defend herself."_ He replied pulling me into him. He was lying on my bed and I lied on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

_"This feels so nice."_ I replied looking up at him now.

_"I would say so. It's nice, relaxing and not so troublesome. I could fall asleep like this."_ He yawned. I laughed.

_"So to burst your bubble but you have to help me to choose an outfit for tonight's party."_ I said getting up and walking towards my closet. Shikamaru got up as well. He walked towards me and looked through my cloths.

_"Troublesome."_ He sighed. I laughed again. I gave him a quick peek on the cheek.

_**Hour later – Sakura's Party**_

Tonight Shikamaru wore jeans and a tight dark green t-shirt. He looked quit handsome. I was so lucky to have him as a boyfriend. I wore tight/comfortable dark blue jeans with a tight dark purple t-shirt, it showed a little bit cleavage. Shikamaru and I were sitting on the couch. Shikamaru had his arm around my shoulder and pulled me quit close to him. We were talking to Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Ino.

_**"Congratulation, on making it to Jonin!!"**_ Ino and Sakura said with full excitement.

_**"That's totally awesome! I knew you could do it. Believe it!!"**_ Naruto said cheerfully.

_"I'm so happy for you."_ Hinata said quietly.

_"Thank you so much for your kind words."_ I replied with a gentle smile. I looked around, everyone was having a wonderful time. The music was blasting, people were dancing like crazy. That's when I got idea. I leaned away from Shikamaru.

_"Hey, Naruto come with me for a second."_ I said getting off the couch and headed for a corner of the room.

_"What's up?"_ He asked. I whispered something into his ear. He had a big grin on his face now. We both walked to couch again. I settled back into Shikamaru's arms once more.

_"What was that all about?"_ Shikamaru asked into my ear.

_"You'll see."_ I replied smirking.

_"Hey, Hinata would care to dance with me?"_ Naruto asked with a big grin on his face.

_"Su…rrr..e, Naruto."_ Hinata stuttered. Naruto helped her up and led her to the dance floor. Hinata tried not to faint.

_"So that's what you up too."_ Shikamaru stated.

_"What? I couldn't help myself. Ok?"_

_"Right."_ He replied sarcastically. A few mins later Naruto and Hinata came back. Naruto still had a lot of energy and want to dance still. Hinata want to sit down now.

_"Aww, come on Sakura. Just one dance."_ You could hear Naruto whine to Sakura.

_"No, Naruto I don't want to dance."_ She replied with her arms crossed.

_"Awww some on its just one dance."_ He tried to pull of a puppy dog look but it wasn't working.

_**"No!"**_

Shikamaru sighed. He knew where this argument was going to go.

_"Sakura, just dance with him. We all know he won't leave you alone until you do." _

_**"Fine,"**_ she snapped. _"Just one though."_ She got up off the chair she was sitting in and headed for the dance floor with Naruto hot on her heels. Ino and I burst out laughing.

_"Hey, is that Isamu?"_ Ino asked pointing to a group guys who where talking around the food table.

_"Yeah."_ I replied_. "Why?"_

_"Cause, I'm going to ask him to dance. Talk to you guys later."_ She replied walking away. _Who knew Ino had a crush on Isamu?_ I thought.

_"I have to go and talk to Tenten. I'll be back later."_ Hinata said and she took off as well.

_"Well, I guess that just leaves just the two of us then."_ I replied snuggling into Shikamaru.

_"Kimi, let's go outside for awhile."_ Shikamaru said suddenly.

_"Sure, it's kind of hot in this room anyways."_ We both got up and headed for outside. Once I stepped outside the nice cool air felt nice. _It was way to warm in that room,_ I thought. Unexpectedly Shikamaru pulled me into him. His lips crashed onto mine. I was startled, I didn't expect him to something like that but soon I started to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was passionate, fiery and I love it. I pulled back so we could breathe properly.

_"So you wanna explain what that was about?"_ I asked still in his arms.

_"Sorry but my body took over me."_

_"I see, either way I liked it."_ I smiled at him.

_"Figure you would."_ He replied_. "Kimi, close your eyes for a moment."_ I gave him a questionable look but did it anyways. I could feel something cold touch my skin as Shikamaru put something around my neck.

_"Ok, open your eyes now."_ Shikamaru whispered in my ears. I opened my eyes and looked down. Around my neck was silver heart shape necklace, it sparkled as I held it in the moonlight.

_"Oh, Shikamaru it's beautiful."_ I replied. I gave him another kiss.

_"Glad to know that you love it."_ He grinned. I was about to ask him why he gave me the necklace but Sakura came out looking for us.

_"There you two are. We are going to play some games now."_ She said blissfully. Shikamaru sighed. I took his hand and led him back inside. For the rest of the night we just watched the others got quit unique pairings. Soon everyone was getting tired. Shikamaru and I said our good byes and Shikamaru walked me back home.

_**10 mins later – Kimi's house**_

_"I had a wonderful night, it turned out quit well."_ I said looking at Shikamaru. _"Good night, see you tomorrow in the field?"_ Shikamaru nodded his head. He then kissed me good night and walked away. I headed inside and got ready for bed. I turned off my light and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over my waist. I was about to go to sleep when it hit me. I was about asked Shikamaru about the necklace but I forgot when he walked me home. I decided to ask him tomorrow and hopefully remember to ask about it. Soon I fall into a deep sleep in my nice warm comfortable bed.


	17. Something's Not Right

**_Author's note: Ok here chapter 17 finally, in this chapter a turn of surprise comes along. I want to hear some feedback please, it really would be helpful. Anyways please enjoy :)_**

**_Disclamer: I do not own Naruto :(_**

* * *

**_Something's Not Right_**

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

_"Shikamaru, why did you gave me this necklace?"_ I asked as I layed down on his chest.

_"Because I love you."_ Shikamaru replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer to him. _"Look on the back side."_ He whispered into my ear. I flipped the back side of necklace and saw small writing on it. It read:

_I will always love, I will always by your side. No matter what happens in life you'll always be in my heart_.

Tears filled my eyes as I read those words they were so beautiful. _"Oh Shika."_ I replied with tears in my eyes. I turned my face towards him and kissed him on the lips. Shikamaru deepened the kiss, he suddenly flipped me and now I was on the ground well he was on top of me but I didn't care because this felt so right. After a few mins later we broke for air.

_"Kimi, I love you so much."_ Shikamaru said as he layed on my chest and listened to my heart beat.

_"I love you too, and I don't want anything to break us apart._" I replied laying on the soft ground beneath me.

_**3 weeks later**_

_"I hope everything went alright on the mission."_ I said.

_"I'm sure everything went alright. Shikamaru is the leader of the squad."_ Ino replied as we walked towards the gates of Konoha. Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji were assigned to a 3 week mission in the Hidden Rock Village. As Ino and I walked closer to the gate we could see 3 figures walking towards us.

_**"Naruto! Kiba! Neji! Over here!"**_ Ino yelled and waving her hand in the air like crazy._ "How did the mission go?"_ She asked.

_"Oh, everything went great except one thing." _Naruto said quietly and looking at the ground.

_"Why? What happened? Did something happen to Shikamaru?"_ I asked worriedly.

_"Well..the thing is...is that...well.._" Kiba said scratching the back of head awkwardly and looking at the ground also.

_**"What the heck is going on?"**_ Ino yelled at them as her temper rose.

_"The thing is... Kimi.."_ Neji said looking at me. _"Is that I think you and Shikamaru are over now._" He replied sadly at me.

_"Wait...what to you mean by that me and Shikamaru are over?"_ I asked confused.

_"Look behind us."_ Nauto replied miserably and tilting his over his shoulder. I looked behind Naruto. I could Shikamaru coming through the gate now but he wasn't alone he was holding hands with some girl. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a tight black top that showed some of her abandon and she had dark coloured jeans on. I couldn't believe what I saw. Why was Shikamaru holding some other girl's hand and how did this happened? He told me that he loved me and only me. We were crazy for each other, none of this made any sense. I fell to the ground and tears slipped from eyes. Ino crouched down beside me and wrapped he arms around me. The guys were so sad that they had to tell me this horrible news.

_"Why? How did this happened?"_ I asked as tears flowed down my cheeks. Suddenly a shadow was over me but I didn't look up.

_**"What do you want? You alright caused a lot of damaged."**_ Ino yelled at the person. I looked up and saw who it was. I got up off the ground and started to yell.

_**"How could you? You told me that you love me and that you always want to be at my side but then on 3 week mission you find some other girl and bring back here! You're such a jerk Shikamaru Nara!"**_ I screamed at him. I was so mad at him. I grabbed a hold of my necklace that he gave me and ripped it off and threw it at him. I ran after that. I could hear Ino calling my name as I ran through the village, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I suddenly hit something and fell to the ground.

_"Kimi? Are you alright?" _The voice asked. I looked up and wiped my tears away.

_"...Ryuu..."_ I whispered.

* * *

**So what will Kimi do now? Will she fight for Shikamaru? Or will she move on and find somebody else?**

**Also how did Shikamaru and the new girl meet? And what's her name?**

**Anyways please review!!!**


	18. Everyone's POV

_**Author's note: Ok this chapter is short I know but it's just to get you a taste of what each character is going through since the new girl showed up. Chapter 19 is much longer with whole lot of action :P Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks XD**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own Naruto :(_**

* * *

_**Everybody's P.O.V**_

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

I was lying on my side, I looked like a mess. I haven't left my house in 3 days after Shikamaru return with his little fling. I could think of words for her at the moment but just thinking of him and she together made my stomach hurl. None of this made any sense what so ever. After everything that Shikamaru and I had been through in the last 4 months why would he just throw it all away for some tramp. I thought he loved me, was it all just some lie that I fell for. A tear slipped from eye as I curled up into a ball on my bed. I shut my eyes closed and fall asleep.

_**Ryuu's P.O.V**_

I was right ticked off I couldn't believe that Shikamaru could do that to my cousin. If it wasn't for her I would have gone after him right as she told me what happened at the gate and killed him. He was definitely on my hit list now, no one hurts my little cousin gets away with it. They only one right who can calm down at the moment is my best friend and teammate Isamu. Shikamaru better never come across my path if wants to live a long and happy life.

_**Isamu's P.O.V**_

I have never seen Ryuu so ticked off before it's scary. I hope Shikamaru doesn't cross his path and time soon or else his dead. I knew Ryuu is quit protect of Kimi but this is totally something else I have seen before. And I have never seen Kimi so hurt, so sad and alone. She's like a total different person now. I haven't seen in 3 days. She won't let anybody in her room to talk to her. According her parents the only time she comes out is when she's hungry, thirsty or has use the bathroom. I just don't get why Shikamaru would do this to Kimi. It's not like him, it's like….well…he's being controlled. There's something about this girl too. I met her the day after Ryuu told me the news. She is way too sweet, too innocent. Just something about doesn't make me feel right. I think I'm going to do some background checking on her with some help from some friends who want to know too.

_**Shikamaru's P.O.V**_

I feel disgusted with myself. I can't believe I have to date Haruki she so cold, mean and nasty. The only reason why I'm dating her is that she told that she would kill Kimi as revenge. Since Kimi killed her boyfriend who turned out to be Damon she swore revenge on Kimi. The only way to stop her was to tell her that I would be her new boyfriend if she didn't take revenge on Kimi. I couldn't bare the thought of Kimi getting hurt. I love her way to much to let that happen. I just wished that someway somehow that Kimi will be able to forgive me and to move on in her life. To find someone who can protect and keep her safe from harm. I wish I could tell Kimi the truth but can't Haruki has her eye on me all the time there's no way. Man this is so troublesome there has to be someway out of this nightmare.

_**Haruki's P.O.V**_

This is going way easier than I thought it would apparently after Kimi saw me and Shikamaru coming into the village holding hands no one has seen her for 3 days. Also I enjoyed myself as I watched her started yelling at him and calling him a jerk in front of everyone. Soon Kimi will know my pain of losing everything. Once I heard that Damon got killed I couldn't believe. But now my time has come to get rid of this brat. I will make her suffer for what took from me. I loved Damon and now she's going to pay dearly. So far part one of my plan is working she believes that Shikamaru dumped her to date someone pretty then her but part two will soon happen and no one will interfere with my plans. Kimi will pay with her life.

* * *

_**Please review!!!!!!!!! Thankz**_


	19. Kimi vs Haruki

_**Author's note: Here chapter 19 Yay! Ok as promised it's longer and has more action!!! I hope you guys like it. As usual please review and gave me some feedback please! Thankz XD**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own Naruto :(_**

* * *

_**Kimi v.s Haruki**_

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

I felt the warmth of the sunshine hit my skin as I rolled over in my bed. It meant a new day has begun and another lonely day for me. It has been two whole weeks since me and Shikamaru had broken up. The first week I barely came out of the house and didn't let anybody in. By the second week I decide to get some fresh air and to visit my friends. I knew they were very worried about me but still laying in my bed now I felt like apart of me was missing. This of course was Shikamaru. Every time I closed my eyes I could picture him lying in the grass watching the clouds float on by, or him playing shogi with his dad. Or just images of us together. This was truly a nightmare. This is way I hate waking up everyday now it's just a reminder of what I lost. But if I don't get up I'll be hounded by my friends. So I climbed out bed and did my normal morning routine. After I got dressed I headed downstairs to get something eat.

_**"Mom! Dad!"**_ I yelled but I got no response. I looked down at the kitchen table and saw a note. It was from my mother saying that she gone shopping and that dad had to go on a mission and won't be back in 4 days. I sat the note back down on the table. I walked towards the refrigerator to see what we had but suddenly the phone rang. _I wonder who that could be,_ I thought as I walked to the phone and picked it up.

_"Hello?"_ I asked. _"You…what do you want?" _

_"Uhm…..fine all meet you there."_ I replied after she talked like 5 mins straight and hung up. I couldn't believe that Haruki called me. She said that she wanted to apologize for the damage that she's done but she wanted to do it in person. However as I was listening to hear something about voice was bothering me. I was going to go with my Jonin instinct and bring a weapon with me. Just something about that conversation with her made me question her. I sure wasn't going to any chances with her or maybe I just don't like be an ex-girl friend but whatever the case I'm going to be prepared for what ever happen tonight.

_**Haruki's P.O.V **_

_Now phase two is complete I called Kimi and told her that I wanted apologize in person for what I have done between her and Shikamaru. That I will meet her tonight at the training grounds where it will be more private. Tonight I will get my revenge on her. She'll pay dearly. She will never understand the pain I had to go through but now she will but only 10 times that. All make sure it looks like accident and no will know until the Hokage has to do autopsy on her but by then I'll be long gone,_ I thought smiling to myself as I sat the phone down. I walked out of the living room and headed towards my weapons room. I looked around to see what I would use tonight. I decided to take a few kunais, shurikens, daggers and my fire whip. Also I still had some tricks up my sleeves just in case if Kimi had a surprise of her own. I wasn't going to take any chances tonight one us will survive well the other will not. I took a glance at the clock that was hanging off the wall. I still had time before our little get together. So I can spend the last couple of hours training for tonight. The best part Shikamaru doesn't even have clue that I'm killing his beloved ex-girlfriend and by the time he does figure it out, it will be too late. I smirked at my thought. I decided it was time to head out and train_. I can't wait for tonight_, I thought as I walked out my front door and shut it.

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

I leaned against an oak tree while waiting for Haruki. I was still wondering why I even bothered coming here. I mean she took Shikamaru away from me. Sometimes I didn't even understand myself sometimes. I gave a small sigh. I looked up at the sky, I didn't know why but the moon was different then usual. That's when it hit me the moon was red tonight but not the normal red but blood red. That was usually a bad omen it usually means that death would occur. I shivered at the thought. As I still waited for Haruki I could feel the icy cold wind blow across my skin, it gave me chills. If she didn't come any time soon I decided I would leave, so I waited for 5 mins. But she didn't show so I decided to leave. As I was going to walk away I saw figure coming. It was Haruki. Her long brown hair tossed in the wind, her dark blue eyes sparkled with fury. She was wear a midnight black top that showed a little bit of her abdomen and black jeans. As she stood in front of me the blood red moonlight shined on her giving her a deathly look. Suddenly I notice that her right hand was clutching something. _A dagger_, I thought.

"_What's your real motive?"_ I asked I stood my ground. I not going to little tramp push me around anymore. I just had enough her, first she took my love from me and then she had made my last couple of weeks a wreck.

_**"Ha!"**_ She replied sharply. _"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me."_

_"What have I ever done to you?_" I asked. I had no idea what she was talking about I never seen this girl in my life before.

_"You took my Damon away from me. So now I'm going to take ever thing that you love away from you."_ She replied as I watched her tighten her grip on the dagger. Now ever thing was starting to make sense. She must have been Damon girlfriend. So she was taken revenge. I shouldn't have been surprise. Out no where she threw the dagger at me. I leapt into the air and landed on the branch above me. Suddenly out of no where she somehow mange to get behind me and took another dagger. She gripped my arm and threw me across the train ground. I landed hard on the ground. I couldn't believe how fast this girl was. I got back up and saw her standing the branch looking down at me with evil smirk on her face.

_"This is the end of line for you Kimi. This time no will able to rescue you. You'll die here alone. Shikamaru won't be able to get to you."_ She mocked at me. I could feel anger build up inside of me. I'm not going to let this little girl push me around. She's the one who is going to pay for making Shikamaru break up with me.

_"You think so, do you? Well you know what soon you can see your beloved Damon again. Cause your going to see him soon."_ I replied irritated. If looks could kill she would have killed me. Her face tightens and she got ready to attack again. This time she threw a few kunais at me. I dodged them and now it's my turn to show what I'm made of. She's going down. I made a few ice and lightening signs.

_**"Ice lightening!"**_ I yelled. Suddenly lightening from the sky came and hit her tree turning it to ice. She leaped from her spot and landed on the ground gracefully. She did a few hand signs and the earth beneath me began to move. The ground began to move up and down. I had to jump from piece of ground to another so I didn't fall into the earth. Suddenly she appeared behind me and stabbed my side. I cried out in pain but I not going down with out fight so I grabbed arm and threw her into the earth. As she was falling I pulled out the dagger. I put my hand on my side and held it there to stop it from bleeding but the wound was too deep. Soon the ground became normal again but Haruki was still around but I sure made her mad though. I could see it in her eyes. Now if I wanted to live I would have to get rid of her. I made a few ice signs and lightening struck her spot. She just mange to move out the way but she was still distracted so I threw a few shurikens at her. One hit her right arm, one hit her left leg and one just scratched her left cheek. I could see that she was getting ticked.

_"I was going to use this for last but it looks like I will have to use it now."_ She shouted at me. I wonder what she was up to. She did a hand signs. Unexpectedly fire came from the sky and crashed into a ball of fire in front of me. Soon it began to grow sky into a flaming tornado and it was coming towards me. _Shoot,_ I thought in a panic. I tried to move but my side hurt much still from the dagger. I had to do something or else I was in trouble. I couldn't use lightening my only other option was ice. I took in a deep breath and made ice signs. Soon ice came from the sky and crashing into the flaming tornado. The tornado slow went away but mist was forming now. I leapt into the woods to hide and to form a new plan. After the mist cleared I could Haruki standing still, she didn't move from her spot.

_"Are we playing hid and seek now. If so you're still going to lose."_ She mocked while smirking. Yeah I could see why Damon would date her. They had same personality. I sighed. Looks like there only one thing I could to do but I needed help. I took a small dagger and cut my hand. Then I made symbols with my blood.

_"Summoning jutsu." _I called. Soon in a cloud a smoke Sasha stood in front on me.

_"Kimi what's going?"_ She asked. I quickly filled her in the last couple of weeks. When I finished telling her everything I could hear her growl furiously. I told her of my plan this time she didn't disagree with me which kind of surprised me.

_"Are you ready?"_ I asked her. She nodded her yes and dashed into the woods. I stepped out of the shadow of the woods.

_"Ahhhh there you are. I was wondering if you ran away and I would have come and find you."_ She grinned at me.

_"Sorry princess but I'm not going anywhere."_ I replied as I threw my kunai had her. She dodged as I planned. She was about make her move when suddenly Sasha jumped of no where and leaped on her knocking her on the ground. She tried to get up but Sasha clawed at her side and bit her leg drawing blood. I could her scream in pain. This was my chance. I formed a few ice and lightening signs together. I hear thunder rumble around us and vast amount winds circle us, blowing in every direction.

_**"Ice Dragon Lightening!"**_ I shouted. I used this same jutsu on Damon before I killed him and now I'm going to use it again. My charka mixed with my lightening and ice element forming it into a dragon above my head. I watched as Sasha let go off Haruki and dashed off into the woods were it would be safe. I saw Haruki trying to stand up but it look like Sasha did a lot of damage to her which was good for me. I did a few more hand signs again. Then the dragon took off. It was just like what happen to Damon. I closed my eyes so I couldn't watch. But I could hear Haruki scream to her death then everything went silent. She was gone all that was left of her was her weapons. Her clothes turned into ash. _Now she with Damon_, I thought as I fell onto my knees and hands. Blood dripped out of my mouth. I used too much charka and energy. I knew this would happen but if I didn't use that jutsu I would have been dead. I collapsed on the ground. _I wonder if anybody will find me before its too late_, I thought. Suddenly I could hear voice calling my name. They were coming closer to me. Soon a figure was coming towards me but they were still a distance away. I felt my eyes close and I drifted off into a black world.

* * *

_**Ok, I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think!!!!**_


	20. The Future

_**Author's note: Hey everyone this evening I had time to write my last chapter of the story. I want to thank kassey1, ProfilingXCSIXMYXCareer and Vrykolakas for reviewing. I didn't get may reviews as I hope but that's ok. I had blast writing this series. Now I have more time to update my other stories :P Anyways I hope you enjoy this last chapter :) Thankz to everyone who has read this story. Love ya, icestarlight**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Kimi Yay!_**

* * *

_**The Future**_

_**~2 years later~**_

_**Kimi's P.O.V**_

I twirled around one more time in my white silk wedding dress. I couldn't believe that I was finally getting married. It took that lazy bum awhile to propose though. But still this was happiest day of my life.

_"Kimi, you look so beautiful."_ Ino said as she walked into my room and sat on my bed. I smiled sweetly at her.

_"I can't believe it took Shikamaru this long though to propose."_ I replied leaning against my desk. Ino giggled.

_"Ya, I know."_ She replied smiling. _"Now Kimi if he gives you any trouble as a husband just call me and I'll straighten him out for you."_ I started to laugh.

_"Ok Ino I'll call you if gives any me trouble."_ I laughed. She smiled at me for a second but then she started to frown.

_"Ino, what's wrong?"_ I asked worriedly and sat down beside her.

_"It's nothing, I was just thinking of the past. Kimi I'm really glad you recovered so well after the showdown with Haruki…back then when we found you lying on the ground lifeless and bleeding….I thought I lost you. You were one of my best friends and I was so afraid that you were gone."_ She said a tear slipped from her eye as she remembered the events that took place a couple of years ago. I rubbed her back for comfort. I don't remember much what happened after I fought Haruki, all I do remember was passing out and then waking up in the hospital about a week and half later.

_"When Shikamaru found you first. He totally freaked out. I have never seen him so upset. He started to cry right then and there. He told us the truth about why he had to date Haruki. I was glad that you finished her off cause if you didn't I would. But still just seeing you laying there lifeless in the hospital….I was so afraid. Shikamaru thought he was protecting you when he was dating Haruki but in the end he didn't."_ Tears started to flow down her eyes now. I got up and found a handkerchief to wipe her eyes with and handed it to her.

_"After you woke up Shikamaru vowed to protect you for now on. You changed him so much."_ Ino said smiling now. I wrapped my hand around my silver heart necklace that Shikamaru got when we at Sakura's party. I remember throwing it at him and telling him off when I first saw him and Haruki together. He kept until was the right time to gave it back to me which apparently was when I woke up. He promised me that for now on he would protect me and won't let anything happen to me ever again. That's when we got back together. I smiled at that memory.

_"Ino, that's all in the pass now. Now we have to look into the future. Everything is going to be alright."_ I told and gave her tight hug. She smiled at me and nodded her head.

_"Alright, now let's get me to the church."_ I said getting up.

_**~1 hour later at the church~ **_

_"Through sickness and health until death do us apart I thee wed."_ I repeated as I looked at Shikamaru.

_"Now for the rings." _The pastor said. Shikamaru and I pulled out the rings. Shikamaru took my hand and slid my ring on my finger and I did the same to his. Shikamaru beamed at me. While I smiled back this was truly one of the happiest days of my life. All our family and friends were here to celebrate this happy occasion. I looked passed Shikamaru I could see the guys beaming at us. Choji was his best man. Then he had Kiba, Shino and Naruto also. They looked quite handsome all dressed up. I had Ino as my maid of honor then Hinata, Sakura and Termari as my bridesmaids.

_"With the power invested in me, I thee wed you. You may kiss the bride."_ The pastor said smiling at us and closing his book. Shikamaru smiled at me. He took a step towards me and wrapped his arms around my wrist and pulled me close. He bent his head down to mine. I felt his warm soft lips crash onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I could hear everybody cheering in the background. I didn't care cause now I have Shikamaru forever until death do us part.

_**~Later at reception party~**_

I was chatting to Ino about how well the wedding when she totally agreed with me. Suddenly somebody tapped my shoulder I turned around to see who it was. I smiled to see my new husband standing behind me.

_"Shall we have our first dance?"_ He asked offering his head. I nodded my head yes and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor and pulled me close to him. Soft music began to play. My hands were on his shoulders while his were on my hips. We swayed back and forth.

_"You look absolutely gorgeous."_ Shikamaru whispered into my ear. I smiled sweetly at him.

_"Well you don't look bad yourself."_ I replied smirking. He chuckled and kissed my check.

_"I'm so glad were together finally."_ I said leaning my head on his chest.

"_Me too. I promise that I'll make you happy."_ He said kissing my forehead.

_"You'll already do."_ I replied and returned his kiss_. I can't wait to start my new chapter of my life with the guy I love and that will never change_, I thought as we danced all night long. _I will always love you, Shikamaru._

* * *

_**Once again thanks to everyone who has review and add this story to the fav. list you guys rock!!!!! **_

_**P.S Please review lol**_


End file.
